1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a cosmetic container that carries and orderly holds different cosmetic products.
2. Description of Related Art
The nature of humans, especially to females, favors to be good looking. Therefore, cosmetic products are always popular and marketable. Nowadays, cosmetic products are not only characterized in the contents and utility but also in containers thereof to attract consumers' attentions and favor.
A conventional cosmetic container is always specialized to hold only one cosmetic content. For example, the cosmetic containers designed respectively for eyelash extensions, foundation and eye shadow are quite different in sizes and shapes and cannot be integrated into a single package. A user needs to carry all these cosmetic containers when he/she has to make up timely.
However, carrying those cosmetic containers in a bag or purse is inconvenient because the cosmetic containers are easily scrappy in everywhere inside the bag or purse and the user always needs to spend time to find a certain cosmetic container needed timely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.